


Tearing You Asunder

by kashmir



Category: The O.C.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x01. Seth tries to talk to Ryan after he sees him cage fighting. Other things happen instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearing You Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Lee, some angsty H/C post cage fighting. I threw in some porn, too. :) Beta-ed by [](http://neroli66.livejournal.com)neroli66 - super fast and super awesome and she doesn't even WATCH The OC! :D Title stolen from Placebo's song 'Running Up That Hill,' which, um, is totally used in 4x01.

Seth follows Ryan back after the fight. He isn't sure what he's doing there, not sure what he'll do once they're both inside the small... god was this a _storage room_... room Ryan was staying in. Ryan is bruised and bleeding and broody and hey, look at that, alliteration. Seth mentally shakes himself and moves to stand behind Ryan, who is gingerly trying to wash his face at the sink.

"Dude, sit down, lemme do that," Seth says, tone soft. Ryan sighs and shuts his eyes briefly but shuffles towards the cot and sits down, hands hanging down between his spread knees. His posture is one that speaks of defeat and Seth tamps down on the panic that is threatening to start building inside, instead gathering things from the small makeshift medicine chest he'll need to tend to Ryan's injuries.

He carries a wet washcloth, a towel and some antiseptic and band aids over, trying not to think of how well stocked Ryan's 'bathroom' was when it came to wound care and what that meant. He kneels on the floor in front of Ryan and sets his supplies down by Ryan's feet. He lightly touches Ryan's knee and Ryan's eyes, glazed with left over adrenalin and the (since _that night_ anyway) ever-present grief and self hatred, open to meet Seth's concerned gaze.

"Seth..." Ryan starts, voice and body language screaming exhaustion.

"Just... be quiet, man. Let me do the whole Florence Nightingale thing, alright?" Seth says, trying to gently clean the nastier looking wounds on Ryan's forehead and cheeks with the wash cloth. Ryan winces and Seth breathes out a small 'sorry' almost under his breath.

He works quickly and methodically, trying not to focus on the fact that Ryan is suddenly ripped and is also shirtless since he'd stripped his sweat soaked tee off as soon as they'd hit the door of his room. Seth swallows audibly in the quiet and Ryan's eyes open a bit.

"You almost done?" Ryan rasps and Seth licks his lips, sits back on his haunches. Wishes there was something he could do to wipe that self recrimination out of Ryan's gaze. Seth wished they could just go back to... normal. Not that life was ever gonna be 'normal' in Newport but normal for Seth and Ryan. A normal that included Ryan in the pool house and Seth being able to babble at Ryan at all hours of the day and night without having to leave his own home.

Normal that included that weird thing they did where they kind of... fooled around. Even though they both had girlfriends... or well. Ryan was the best friend Seth had ever had and Ryan told him once, drunk on some beers and relaxed from a hand job Seth had just given him, that Seth was his, too. So it was just... an extension of their bond and Seth had never tried to analyze it or question it too much. It was what it was and it was somehow just a part of Seth'N'Ryan time.

Except Seth couldn't remember the last time he and Ryan had had Seth'N'Ryan time and he leaned forward at the realization and rubbed his hands up the inside of Ryan's sweatpants. Ryan pulled back a little, startled.

"Seth, come on... are you done? What-what are you doing?" Ryan stammered out, body tense and ready to flee.

Seth had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "Come on Ryan. Get with the program. You've gotten enough of these in your life to know what a blow job is."

Ryan still had the frightened animal look going on so Seth huffed out an annoyed breath. "Look, I get it. This is your... atonement or whatever. But dude, you're punishing me here, too. Come on, just a blow job and I swear I'll leave you alone for... at least two days. No annoying texts, no random phone calls or visits. Two whole Seth free days in which you can... whatever. Win the Ultimate Cage Fighting World Championship or whatever. So just. Shut up and relax."

Ryan had his mouth open to speak but shut it hard at that, teeth clacking a little. Seth smirked before pulling down Ryan's pants, finding him naked underneath. "Now that's more like it."

Seth crawled forward a bit on his knees, nudging Ryan's legs apart before he bent down, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down over Ryan's chest to his navel. He tasted like salt and iron and Seth wet his lips before licking a stripe straight down from Ryan's navel to his cock, wrapping a hand lightly around his erection, causing a groan to erupt from Ryan's throat.

Seth smiled to himself and then took Ryan's cock in his mouth, circling the crown, nudging at the cluster of nerves right under the head with the tip of his tongue. Ryan grabbed onto Seth's hair, not roughly but enough to let Seth know he was getting into it. Seth looked up and noted the flush on Ryan's chest and the way his eyelashes looked like soot against his cheeks. He circled the base of Ryan's erection with his hand, still tonguing the tip. He did that for a few moments, content to tease him, until Ryan's hips started arching into his mouth.

Seth sat back a little, letting Ryan's cock slip out of his mouth before looking up, watching Ryan's slitted eyes with his own as he slid Ryan's dick into his mouth, tracing a path down the vein on the underside of the shaft with his tongue. Ryan moaned what could've been Seth's name and untangled his fingers from Seth's hair, placing both hands slightly behind him on the bed for balance. Seth smiled around Ryan's erection as he continued to work Ryan with his lips, tongue and hand, having missed being able to do this with Ryan.

It didn't take long before Ryan's hand was back in Seth's hair as his hips started to thrust into Seth's mouth, a low whining noise coming from deep in Ryan's chest. Seth knew him, knew Ryan's body and knew damn well that meant he was close. He let Ryan go, let him use his mouth and allowed both hands to cup Ryan's bucking hips as he suddenly exploded across his tongue in salty bursts. Ryan's body shuddered under Seth's hands and Seth pulled off of Ryan slowly and gently then got up, knees aching as he gingerly walked to the sink before spitting out a mouthful of come. He turned on the cold tap and cupped his hand under the flow, bringing it up to his mouth and then rinsing. The water tasted metallic and almost moldy and Seth resisted the urge to gag before he spit and turned the tap off.

He turned back to face the cot and found Ryan watching him with unreadable eyes. He had pulled his pants back up and was laying with his arm tucked under his head. He'd be the picture of nonchalant if it wasn't for his tense muscles and cautious expression. Seth took the few steps back until he was standing beside Ryan and looked down at him.

"So like, I promised not to call for two days or whatever and I won't. But dude," Seth said as he made his way backwards towards the door. "Phone works both ways. You're not alone, Ryan. Just remember that."

Seth saw Ryan's eyes flash with some emotion briefly before he shut them. "Yeah Seth. I know. Lock the door on your way out."

Seth frowned a little and smacked the door jamb with his palm before opening the door and locking it behind him.

It was gonna be a long two days.


End file.
